World of the Dead
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Konata comes home to find her dad is acting weird. From there, it all goes down hill. She must go on an adventure with her friends to find the cause of all of this, but will everything end up being alright? CAN they survive the apocalpyse? Konami fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of Lucky Star. This is just sorta an introduction and so yeah. It'll develop a plot in the next chapter.

* * *

Prolouge:  
World of the Dead

the door, having just walked back from an otaku store, coming back with nothing, much to the shame of one of the employees, who lived as if he were really in an Anime or in a Manga. "Dad! I'm home!" She yelled, knowing he was the only one home since her younger cousin was spending the night at her friend Minami's house. "Dad?" She questioned, having not received his usual immediate response. It was then that he came from upstairs, not looking like himself. Looking almost sick. He had a gaping wound on his arm, which was dripping blood. She stared in disbelief as her father took a few swaying, choppy steps toward her, the look in his eyes not radiating himself. "D… Dad?" She asked, backing into a corner, putting up an arm to protect herself. "Dad, what's wrong?"The bluenette walked in the door, having just walked back from an otaku store, coming back with nothing, much to the shame of one of the employees, who lived as if he were really in an Anime or in a Manga. "Dad! I'm home!" She yelled, knowing he was the only one home since her younger cousin was spending the night at her friend Minami's house. "Dad?" She questioned, having not received his usual immediate response. It was then that he came from upstairs, not looking like himself. Looking almost sick. He had a gaping wound on his arm, which was dripping blood. She stared in disbelief as her father took a few swaying, choppy steps toward her, the look in his eyes not radiating himself. "D… Dad?" She asked, backing into a corner, putting up an arm to protect herself. "Dad, what's wrong?" The man reached out, grabbing his daughter's arm, opening his mouth, as if about to take a bite, when the twin-tailed tsundere burst in.

"Kona-Chan!" She screamed, staring in the direction of Konata, who had now become aware of what was happening, as she kicked her father square in the gut and ran to her friend.

"Kagamiiiiin~!" She screamed, tears in her eyes for the first time that Kagami had ever seen. "Help me!" Kagami gathered her otaku into her arms, just as the blue-haired male recovered, and ran as quickly as he could manage toward the two girls. Kagami quickly lifted her leg and kicked him in the shin, his leg flying in the same direction as the kick had been swung, causing the man to fall to the ground, giving the two teens an opening to sprint out, Kagami needing to carry Konata as she tried to run back to her dad, kicking and flailing.

"Konata! Stop! He's gone now!" Konata was still squirming and screaming, tears now streaming down her face. "Konata! Konata… Please stop and listen." The small girl looked up to her friend, too upset to hide her tear-streaked face. "You're dad isn't… _himself _anymore. He's… Just not…" Kagami was having a hard time explaining this, as the otaku buried her face into her friend's shoulder.

"He has to be himself… He just _has _to…" The girl felt her shoulder get wet with tears as she looked down at the bluenette, pity written all over her face as she held the girl tighter.

"It's ok… My parents also…" She couldn't continue as she felt a lump form in her throat, which she quickly cleared as she changed the subject. "Tsukasa and Miyuki are down the block, looking for some kinda car. There's something going on, and we need to get away."

"What's going on, Tsun-Tsun?" The small girl sniffled, holding her tears back as she pulled her face away from the lilac-haired girl's shoulder. "Is it a zombie apocalypse, like in Highschool of the Dead?" She asked, even in this hard time referencing to an Anime.

"I'm… Not sure…" She rounded the street corner, seeing Miyuki and Tsukasa sitting in a car. The lights were on, and it was obviously running as the back doors opened, allowing Kagami to enter, placing Konata on the seat, and covered her up with a blanket they had brought along. "Now get some sleep. You're gonna need it." Konata nodded, lying across the back, her body fitting perfectly with her head in Kagami's lap.

"I'm scared…" She said quietly, so only Kagami could hear her as Miyuki pulled away, the purr of the engine almost calming to Konata, as Kagami petted her hair.

"It's ok… We all are…" Was the last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Konata awoke, she found her head lying in her sleeping tsundere's lap, the car still running, Miyuki still driving. "Yuki-Chan…?" Questioned Konata groggily, which was obvious in her voice and the way she lazily rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her fists as she sat up. "Wha's goin' on…?"

"Oh! Izumi-San! You're awake!" The bombshell said, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the twins. She looked in the rearview mirror, avoiding the bluenette's question, but to no avail as the girl repeated herself.

"What's goin' on?" She asked again, sounding slightly more alert.  
The pinkette wanted to be as gentle and subtle in her reply as possible, but she knew that bluenette wouldn't be patient in waiting for an answer, so she went with a blunt approach.

"I'm not sure what's going on really, but we can't go home—never again." Konata's eyes went wide as she was snapped into a false sense of being wide awake, and she began frantically swiveling her head this way and that, trying to figure out where they were.

"How long have we been driving for?" She asked, knowing she could come up with an approximation based on that.

"A little over an hour." Replied the bespectacled girl as the twins began simultaneously stirring. "And we need to stop for gas, food, and bathroom breaks sometime soon." The lilac-haired girls opened their eyes, Tsukasa probably for the first time do so rather early. Kagami reached over and lazily patted Konata's head.

"Everything setting in yet?" She asked, only receiving a shake of the head from the tiny one, who appeared to be in a daze despite the fact that she looked more awake than she ever had. "That's alright…" She began, giving a small smile. "It'll take some time…" Kagami hated the way she had said it; as if she were speaking for experience, though all of this had happened to her at around the same time as Konata. It was just that for Kagami, this had never felt like a dream. It had never felt like it wasn't real. Maybe she was just in denial though. A different kinda denial than the one her little friend was experiencing.

"We need to stop for gas sometime in the next fifteen minutes, or we're gonna run out." Miyuki spoke, tearing Kagami from her thoughts.

"Umm… Right. We'll stop at the first place we see and fill up. Konata and I will defend the car, while Miyuki and Tsukasa put the gas in." Everyone nodded, as they listened to the game plan, taking in the details. "I went into our garage before we left and found some old things that might be useful. They look almost like they're antiques, but they'll have to do." She pointed her thumb toward the trunk. "A sword, a spear, a knife, and a pistol. Konata'll take the sword, I'll take the spear, Tsukasa can have the knife, and Miyuki will take the gun." There was another simultaneous nod, as they prepared themselves for the worst the moment they began looking out for a gas station. They found one a few exits down the highway, and they parked in front of one of the pumps. "Let's go." Kagami commanded as they all jumped from the car, quickly opening the trunk and grabbing the weapon they had been assigned. It was then that the living dead began showing up, one taking a flying at Tsukasa, its thirst for blood taking over—its hunger driving it to do things it wouldn't have done before, had it had a conscious—beginning a huge mess of a fight. The bow-haired girl cowered with her arms covering her head, completely forgetting about the knife she now held in her hands. The older twin acting quickly, jumping between the decaying creature, pointing the spear at it so it used its own force to drive the tip into its skull. Blood splattered all over the twins, mostly the older one, causing the younger one to burst into tears, scared for her life. The elder sister took pity on her twin, but yelled anyway, not sounding angry at all. "Tsukasa! Not now!" The short-haired one began to steel herself, her tears still coming, but her cries were now silenced. Miyuki quickly sprinted over,having just put the pump in the flap that covered the gas tank, and took the hysterical girl to the car. There was only one thing Kagami could pull outta what was happening in that moment, and that was Miyuki's promise of her sister's safety.

"Don't worry about Tsukasa! I've got her!" Those two sentences somehow gave Kagami all the reassurance in the world, and she was able to fight without worrying about her sister. Working alongside her midget friend, both of them getting pushed into the middle of a circle of zombies, the only thing that could be heard were the moans and groans of the corpses.

"Not a single bite Kagami…" Konata warned, sounding dead serious for once, causing the tsundere to smirk. Surely Konata had watched enough zombie Anime to know what she was doing.

"I know." Was her only reply as they both plunged into battle yet again. Both killed a lot, Kagami with her spear only killing one or two zombies a swing, but was agile enough to make up for the lack of numbers. Konata, on the other hand, took out more zombies a swing, but was not as light on her feet as the twin-tailed tsundere. They were eventually forced back into the middle again.

"You're pretty good." Was Konata's brisk compliment, but her voice sounded dry as she said it.

"And you're not to bad yourself." Kagami spoke through a smirk and gritted teeth, taking yet another swing, followed by a chamber and a brisk jab.

"Just be careful not to get hurt." The bluenette cautioned, causing Kagami to become lost in her mind. It would've been just like her friend to make a contest outta this, thought Kagami to herself, not plead to her friend to be careful. They continued fighting, Kagami finding it hard to focus on fighting, which was appearing to be coming to a close—they had already taken out close to ninety percent of the infected in the area, and were coming close to killing the final ones.  
After a few more minutes, the last zombie was slain, the bluenette stood above it, the shallow look in her eyes matching her blank expression as she stared into nothingness.

"K… Konata…?" Said Tsukasa as she got outta the car and stared confused, into the eyes of her friend.

"Kagamin… I have a favor to ask of you…" Konata whispered, finally making eye contact with her tsundere, who wanted to break it immediately, seeing that that couldn't be her little otaku.

"What is it…?" Kagami asked in the same tone as she approached her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. There was another moment of silence as Miyuki joined the group, the tank now full. "Konata… you can tell me…" Konata turned around, a fake smile on her face, only obvious because it didn't reach her eyes.

"Naw! It's nothing!" Yelled Konata, a false sense of happiness in her voice, chickening out last second, which was also very much unlike her. All that succeeded in doing was worrying the tsundere more. She gave a questioning look before quickly dropping the topic.

"We should find someplace to stay for the night." With Kagami having taken charge yet again, things would go fine. "We're gonna go inside and get some food, then we're gonna leave and find somewhere to go." The group set out, finding four backpacks for sale hanging on the wall, and taking them, filling them with food and stuff to drink. Once done with that task, they piled back in the car, Kagami at the wheel this time, as they came across an apartment building twenty minutes away. Konata hadn't spoken a word on the way there.

"I suggest you and Izumi-San take the lead." Spoke Miyuki to Kagami, knowing that she and Konata were the best fighters in their small group. Kagami gave a nod as they exited their car, Konata walking with her, closely followed by a hunched up Tsukasa, and a tense Miyuki. As they slowly opened the door to the hotel and poked their heads in, they saw that the lobby was covered in blood, but was empty and they quickly slipped in, hoping it would stay that way.

"I'm gonna get a room and the key." Everyone nodded, except Tsukasa, who put her fingers together and studied the ground.

"Umm… Can we get a master suite…?" she asked as Kagami looked at her and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." She messed around with stuff on the desk, while Konata used her computer skills to hack the computer and access the data on the rooms.

"Looks like room seven-twenty-three is a suite, and they should have the key somewhere… around…" She shuffled around a few envelopes, eventually lifting one high above her head. "Here." Her expression didn't really match the mood of the moment—happiness—of finding a place to stay for a little while they tried to figure out a game plan.

"Alright." Kagami said with a nod. "Let's go." They left the lobby and rounded a corner, instantly coming across an elevator, which they entered and rode to the top floor. "Just through here and we're home free for the night!" Whispered the tsundere as Konata stepped by the door and put up a hand, signaling that the others were to stay put.

"Wait. We don't know what's out there. Let me go first." The three stared at her, Kagami in more disbelief than her friends. She began to protest, but Konata released the button to hold the door shut and, as soon as the door opened, slipped out into the hallway, leaving Kagami speechless. The three in the elevator heard a scuffle outside, all of them just standing wide-eyed, too shocked to move. Once the noise stopped, Kagami had to fight the urge to make a beeline outta the confined area and run to her friend.

"K… Konata…" She said, taking a timid step forward. "Kona—?" It was then that a figure appeared in the doorway, causing the elder twin and the bombshell to jump, and the younger twin to cower in the corner, letting out a girlish squeak as she did so.

"The coast is clear." It was the bluenette. There were a few small blood splatters on her face, making it evident that she had killed at least one of the mindless corpses. The three regained their composure without a single comment from Konata about how moe it was, or about how it was funny that they had all jumped.

"Konata…" Kagami steeled herself and moved on, the group rounding one more corner before they reached their destination. The otaku quickly pulled out the key and opened the door, being the first to walk in, just in case there were more of them in here.

"I don't see any zombies…" She said, sounding relieved. The others walked farther into the room as Konata flopped onto one of the beds, burying her face into a pillow. The other three looked at her with pity written all over their faces.

"Tsukasa. Miyuki. I think you should get a bath and get to bed. We're getting up as early as we can tomorrow and leaving, so I suggest you get all the sleep you can now." The two nodded.

"I'll go first." The younger twin spoke. There were no further words exchanged as Tsukasa went into the bathroom and the water started. The remaining girls sat in silence, waiting for the bow-haired girl to come back out. After a little while, the two had finished their baths and laid down in the other bed, falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Kagami slipped into the other bed, next to Konata and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

"Konata… What's wrong?" After a few minutes with no reply from her otaku, the tsundere spoke again. "You can tell me." The bluenette shook her head in response which, Kagami could honestly say, was more than she was expecting. "Come on. I don't want you to be upset." Konata removed her face from the pillow, looking up at her.

"And I don't want you guys to get hurt." This had silenced her friend, causing the otaku to continue. "I want you to put your own safety, Tsukasa's and Miyuki's included, above mine. And… If I ever get turned into one of those things… I want you to kill me right away." Kagami came back to her right mind, giving a small smile as she shook her head.

"Konata. Your life is more important to me than my own. I don't wanna loose that. Both of those things I could never do if I tried. I know you're trying to be brave, and I get it. You lost your dad and it probably hurts more than anything you've ever had to endure, and now you don't wanna loose anyone else. You don't wanna be alone. But you're not alone Konata. You have me." Kagami planted a tender kiss on her friend's forehead, causing the otaku's eyes to widen, and her to hide her face in the chest of her tsundere.

"I don't wanna be the one who's left behind…" The twin-tailed girl tightened her grip on her friend. "It scares me."

"I wish I could make you feel better about all of this…" Kagami quietly said as Konata pulled away from the tsundere, the tears collected in the corners of her eyes scaring even the twin. She had never seen Konata cry—not once. Konata tensed her entire body, pulling herself back toward her friend.

"Just… Never leave me…" Konata pleaded.

"I promise… I'll never leave you. Cross my heart and hope to die." The tsundere smiled as she realized that her otaku had drifted off to sleep, along with the last words of her promise. Feeling fatigued as well, she shut her eyes, finding sleep as well shortly after.

* * *

**AN: **And that's the prologue. I laughed out loud (LOLed) when it got to the part where Soujiro flopped because he got his leg kicked off. I don't hate him; I just got the funniest picture of it happening in my mind. Also, I know Japan has capsule hotels, but I thought it'd be better if it were normal hotels.


End file.
